You'll Be In My Heart
by Sleepless-in-New York
Summary: In the midst of her grief Suasn feels alone, but is she really as alone as she thinks she is? Are the dead truly dead or do they live on inside of us?
1. You'll Be In My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own the chronicles of Narnia, it belongs to C.S. Lewis. I also do not own the song You'll Be in My Heart; it belongs to Phil Collins and Walt Disney and comes from the movie Tarzan.

Summary: In the midst of her grief Susan feels alone, but is she is really as alone as she thinks she is? Are the dead truly dead or do they live on inside of us?

You'll be In My Heart

Cause you'll be in my heart Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on now and forever more

You'll be in my heart No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart always

_She wears a long black dress with a black umbrella to shelter herself from the rain that falls, like the tears that she can longer hold back. She feels empty and alone abandon by everyone she loves. She wishes she could keep on crying but her body no longer cares. People ask her why she continues to come here; it is because it's the only place she feels at peace. She pays no attention to what others say; they wonder why she still weeps. Her heart weeps for the loss of her faith and love, but her mind can cry no more._

Edmund wonders what happened to the once strong sister he knew, who sits in front of a grave crying her heart out wishing she could talk to him. Seeing her so broken, Edmund wishes he could take her in his arms and give her a shoulder to cry on. He hears what the people say and is proud when she stands up for herself. He wishes he could tell her that everything will work out in the end. He knows she will understand in time, but he wonders if understanding will be enough for her. He begins to glow, his time is up.

_Susan no longer wishes for things that can never be, her past is history and her future is tomorrow. Though she lost her way, she found it again and now her life is on the right path. Sometimes she still wishes that her family was with her but she has a family of her own. There are times Susan still thinks she sees her younger brother watching her from afar with a smile on his face. She wonders how she did not notice until now._

Edmund watches his older sister from afar, glad that she has finally found her way. He no longer regrets leaving because now she understands that this is the way things were meant to be. Edmund knows that she will join them when the time is right. Until then her family and friends will continue to watch over her and her family.

**Sometimes we rush through life trying to be someone we're not and we lose our self in the process. Every day we wake up to the same thing like clockwork. We don't realize everything you had until it's gone like the sand in an hourglass.**

A/N: This story will have three chapters and will be about the same length as this chapter. The last part is the lesson that Susan learned from Edmund. Please R&R! Thank you. 

~Sleepless_in_New York

You'll Be In My Heart


	2. We Are One

Disclaimer: I do not own the chronicles of Narnia, it belongs to C.S. Lewis. I also do not own the song We Are One; it belongs to Walt Disney and comes from the Lion King 2.

Summary: In the midst of her grief Susan feels alone, but is she is really as alone as she thinks she is? Are the dead truly dead or do they live on inside of us?

We Are One

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more than we are

We are one

_She stands alone in a crowded room wishing she was any place but here. There was a time when she would have loved being here but that time has long since passed. People ask her why she feels alone when she has a loving husband and three wonderful children. She tells them it is not any ones business and immediately changes the topic to something not so personal. Walking away she wonders why she is so unhappy. Suddenly it hits her the reason why she still feels so alone in this crowded room._ _With this in the back of her mind she goes to find her husband and daughter._

Lucy watches from the shadows wishing there was something that she could do for her sister. She is happy to see the life her sister has made for herself and hopes that she will continue to want this life and not something that she can never have. She knows her sister would love to join them but her time will come someday and she will know. She smiles when she sees her young niece running ahead of her folks dancing and twirling around as they walk. Gazing back at her sister she might be able to help her after all.

_Susan remembers a life that she once lived that now only seems like a distant fairytale. It seemed so real that when she woke up she felt like a queen, and for the first time in a long time she did not feel alone. She wonders if any of it was real, her mind tells her no but her heart tells her yes. She looks around and sees nothing, but she feels a hand on her shoulder that is not her husband. Behind her stands Lucy in all her glory, looking just beyond her she sees Edmund and Peter. Susan remembers everything she locked away in her heart. She understands now that she is never alone, because the people we love are never too far away._

Lucy is glad that she was able to do something for her sister. She has finally started living again to much to her family's delight. People are glad to see the change that has come over her. She smiles as her niece begs her mother to tell a bedtime story. Her sister laughs and begins to tell a story, "when I was your age maybe a bit older." Without turning she gazes fondly at their family. Glancing at Edmund and Peter she sees that they are also watching the family. Giving them a slight smile they turn around and disappear.

**Sometimes in life we don't always feel like we belong, even though we do. We experience both the good and the bad things life has to offer. Sometimes we feel like giving up but we can't because we still have a life to live. Never forget that the people you love both living and dead are always in your heart.**

Please R&R. Thank you!

~Sleepless in New York


End file.
